


In Which They Become Friends In Odd Circumstances

by xoginasfs



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, M/M, NudeWebCam!Gerard, Smut, Texting, Top!Frank, mastubation, mentioned thoughts of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoginasfs/pseuds/xoginasfs
Summary: It's just a cute story on how they meet through a live webcam show. Frank as the viewer, Gerard as the model.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transtyrian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transtyrian/gifts).



> hello! i'm dasher- from wattpad just so you guys know i'm not stealing any works (-: i hope you guys enjoy!!

Frank isn't new to Pornhub, it's not like he's a dedicated user of it either, but he's certainly new to live camera shows. He discovered them, well not exactly discovered. He sees advertisements for live Jasmine performances whenever he does decide to whine down and relax. But this one that he is waiting to watch, wasn't Jasmine. It's live Gerard. According to the information, he's in New Jersey, 21 years old and really fucking pretty. 

In the picture shown he has long blonde hair, pale skin, hazel eyes, soft pink lips, a round face with soft features and dark eyebrows and eye lashes. He wears a gentle, seductive smirk, staring directly into the camera. His blonde hair messy and amazing. Soon the picture turns to a guy with pretty decent webcam quality. He has no clothes on except for a pair of plaid boxers. He sits on his bed, one leg crossed over the other with a surprisingly sweet smile rather than the seductive one Frank expected. 

He types something into the keyboard by side quickly and then says, "Hi guys!" The comments fill with greetings, some of them not being, y'know, typical greetings. But it's a greeting. Frank doesn't say anything because he's a tiny bit skeptical of these live shows. "So today's going to be a little bit different," he grins excitedly. "I've gotten a new toy, a machine," he emphasizes on machine. "So today we're relocating," he states. He grabs what Frank assumes is the laptop and it only shows it pale chest that's littered with a few freckles and patches reddish discolorations here and there. He talks a bit about his day as he walks to wherever he's going. If this weren't live porn show, with his nasally and high pitched voice, Frank would've never pegged him for something like this. He just seems too cute and bubbly. He guesses this is what everyone means when they say not to judge a book by it's cover.

Soon he places the laptop down, about crotch level. He moves out of the way mumbling something about the angle of the camera and then the camera jerks slightly to the left. "Perfect," he says. He stands in front of the camera and pulls off his boxers slowly, putting on a bit of a show. His ass is smooth pale and beautiful, just like the rest of him. He bends down, revealing his hole and a bit of his balls as he takes off his boxers. The Gerard's walks forward, his ass jiggling slightly with every step. That's when Frank sees it, the decently sized machine with motors and gears and all that jazz along with a log rod with a black dildo on the end. Gerard grabs a remote from the table the machine sits on. In front of the machine there's what looks like a foot rest but Gerard clearly isn't using it for that purpose. After he lubes up the dildo on the machine he goes on his knees and elbows on the foot rest. He pressed the black dildo into himself, groaning loud but genuine. With a press of a button it starts moving, it starts off slow and steady. Frank's beginning to feel turned on by the sound of his moaning, he runs his palm over the crotch of his jeans as a warning but all it does is create friction to his slowly hardening cock.

He sees that Gerard's member is rock solid, but he's not touching it. Frank assumes that he's only allowing himself to get off by the machine. Soon Gerard presses another button and suddenly it's a lot faster. "Fuck," he pants, hanging his head down and just takes it. What a good boy, Frank thinks, now absentmindedly palming himself through his jeans. He wants to close his eyes but he also wants to keep looking. So that's exactly what he does. He lets out a small moan of his own and decides that palming himself just wasn't enough. He gets up and undoes his button and pushes off his jeans and underwear then sits back down. His dick is upright against his belly and it feels so good to touch. 

"Ah.." he sighs as he slowly strokes himself, still watching Gerard. The machine is still fucking him ruthlessly and by now he's a moaning and writhing mess. He's almost tempted to turn it down even though he's wearing earphones. He peeks back just to make sure his door is locked and that his roommate doesn't just walk in all unannounced. He was enjoying himself with his 'me-time' and the last thing he wants is to be interrupted with his hand on his dick while watching a nude web cam model.

At a few more minutes, Gerard is practically screaming so he assumes the machine finally found his prostate. His fist are balled up, and teeth gritted as it thrusts into him. He lets out loud moans and its not long after that they're both cumming. That's when Frank's thinks it's all over but Gerard is still going strong. His legs are now trembling as he keeps on taking it and it keeps getting him in just the right spot. And initially, Frank was going to click off after the first round now he wants to watch him make a mess of himself. He sees the first laces of cum splattered across the foot rest, some trickling down off the side. 

It doesn't take too, too long before Gerard is aroused again. His legs are shaking hard as the dildo keeps fucking him roughly and his head is now rested on his forearm and he moans loudly, his voice sounding more hoarse than it did five minutes ago. "Oh my god, oh my god," he chants, then he's cumming again, his entire body is practically vibrating, and now Frank thinks he was done, but he's still fucking going. 

"What the fuck..?" Frank says to himself, still intrigued and slightly turned on, but not enough for him to want to jerk off again. He leans in some more to watch closer. He's sobbing and moaning and shaking. And Frank isn't sure, but he thinks the machine is fucking him harder now. Gerard is now on his hands and knees, his back arched beautifully and his hands digging into the sides of the foot rest. His moans are loud and obscene, and Frank could tell it was all real. That factor alone makes him want Gerard all to himself. He loves it when his partner is genuinely loud and not trying to put on a show. 

It takes a little longer before Gerard is releasing all over the furniture for the third time. Now he stops and he practically goes limp and lets himself delicately slide off to footrest onto the floor. And Frank is just like wow, really impressed and turned on. And this guy is in New Jersey, he thinks to himself. He needs a guy like Gerard in his life. 

Frank is almost convinced that he fell asleep on them. Frank sees that the chat is slowly dying down and more and more people are leaving, giving him donations and applauding him for the good show. Frank would give money but he's currently broke because of adult things, and he's only 19 so he's still figuring that all out. Soon it's just two people left before it's just Frank. So he types something. Hey, you there? He sends, hearing a ping echo through the room. Gerard tilts his head up, looking like a gorgeous mess and feebly gets on to his knees and crawls to the laptop. And smiles slightly. "Y–" he clears his throat. "Yeah," he says, his voice hoarse and wrecked.

That was one hell of a show, he types. He smiles again, small teeth showing through it. "Yeah? Was it?" 

Yeah, he responds. He starts typing up another message but hesitates. Uh, do you have any way I can contact like.. outside of this. I would like to actually get to know you. 

Gerard furrows his eyebrows as he reads and thinks for a moment. "I don't know.." he trails off.

Frank tries to conduct some sort of plan to convince him he's not some creep on the internet, If I ever creep you out you can just block me, he says. Gerard still looks unsure, his lips are pursed and his eyebrows are knotted together tightly. My name is Frank, I'm 19 years old, and it's not often I watch porn if that helps at all. 

Gerard hums thoughtfully for a moment. "Uh.." He goes on like this for a little while, seeming to go through the pros and the cons in his mind. "O-Okay," he smiles slightly. "Okay, yeah, I have kik," he states. He types something into his laptop and Frank sees the message in the chat. "That's my kik," he says. 

Okay, I'll text you, he types back. He gets out his phone and clicks on the kik app and types in the username hesitant.alien, Gerard is staring into the camera, probably waiting. He sends him a message complimenting him on his David Bowie profile picture and he hears a ping. Gerard's gaze shifts to the left and he grabs his phone, responding with you like Bowie? 

Yeah, he responds, seeing Gerard smile in the camera. Hey I'm gonna get off of this, he states and leaves the Chatroom then turns off his computer. 

After that they get into a steady flowing conversation, they ended up bonding over multiple things and found they had a lot in common. They get in so well that Gerard even says he's glad he didn't flat out say no, and Frank laughs a bit because he's glad too. 

As the conversation goes on, he pretty much entirely forgets that Gerard does live porn shows by how much of a fucking dork he is. So he goes ahead and calls him one as he freaks out about the latest X-men movie and totally spoils it for him. He soon apologizes profusely once Frank admits that he hasn't seen it yet, then playfully puts the blame on Frank saying things like why didn't you tell me! And all that. But Frank just rolls his eyes and to himself says he didn't want to be rude. 

\--

They talk almost 24/7 for weeks. Frank's roommate James always wondering why he was grinning at his phone, and Frank just dismisses him, smiles and all. He even manages to squeeze time in to talk to Gerard during the time he's at work which often cuts into his lunch break when he gets so absorbed in a conversation that time loses him and suddenly his lunch break is over. He curses Gerard for taking his time. Gerard light-heartedly teases him about it but also apologizes like the sweet heart he is.

Once Frank hesitantly reveals that he also lives in Jersey, months later into their friendship, Gerard gets really excited and he's like wow really?! we should meet up sometime!! And since they've gotten closer on emotional levels as well, Frank finding out that Gerard isn't all sunshine and happiness, but also suffers from depression and anxiety. He truly appreciates the fact that Frank, on multiple occasions, would text him while he's having a panic attack or feeling like the world is against him and needs to be reminded that he's loved. Since he knows Frank is also in Jersey, he all like I would really love to hug you and we can watch movies all day and sleep on the couch, and he makes all of these sweet plans and Frank really, really wants to. But he's never seen Frank's face. That whole conversation reminded Frank that Gerard has never once requested a picture so Frank never felt the need to show him. He isn't big on pictures. He's not the biggest fan of looking at his own face, let alone taking pictures of it. He thinks a mirror is enough looking at his face for him. But as Gerard goes on and on about meeting him, he finally asks him the question Frank dreaded. What do you look like? 

Frank could just give him a description of what he looks like but he isn't that kind of person. So he whips out the kik camera, taking lots and lots of photos before he's somewhat satisfied. He sends it. He's left on read for a little while and those are the moments he hates and he thinks, maybe I should've sent that picture instead, god he's gonna stop talking to me isn't he? But he does respond and it's nothing Frank originally thought. First he's like damn. Then he sends another message saying, you're like the total package aren't you, you have piercings and everything I wasn't expecting you to be so.. hot. Frank blushes and giggles, feeling like he just got approval from God and he expresses his happiness about him liking his face, but he also expresses his uncertainty about him genuinely liking his face. 

And that's when Gerard makes it a personal mission to convince Frank that he's absolutely gorgeous. He calls it, operation boost Frankie's self-esteem like a total fucking dork. So every day from that moment he never fails to throw in a few compliments about Frank's features. And it works. Frank after a few weeks of operation boost Frankie's self-esteem, he's actually taking selfies and keeping some of them. He even sends some to Gerard occasionally asking him if he looks okay for the day, and he always says yes and he always means it. He also tells Frank that he's happy he sends more pictures of himself and that he's really proud of him. Frank swears that he's never smiled bigger in his life. 

Once night at around 3AM, Frank's phone buzzes, it's Gerard. He asks him if they can talk and of course, Frank says yes. Gerard tells him that he's extremely upset and not sure if he can take it anymore. He wasn't sure if he could make it through the night. Frank could feel the tears streaming down his face as he reads it. He responds telling him that he loves him and not to do anything stupid. Gerard's says he's not sure if he can just deal with life anymore. Frank asks where he lives, and tells him if he doesn't give him his address he will fucking track him down. So Gerard gives him his address and Frank is immediately out the door, his room mate James wondering where the hell is going at this hour. He just tells him he'll be back later. 

Frank drives and drives and it maybe takes 15 minutes until he's at Gerard's house. He runs up to the door and knocks, rubbing his arms because it's pretty chilly and he's only in his pajamas and a pair of slippers. He knocks again, worry and panic levels rising every second Gerard doesn't the door. He goes to knock again, but the door is opening and there's Gerard tear streaked face, and there's no time for awkward greetings and he immediately pulls Gerard into a hug. Gerard pulls them into the house closing the door behind them and then he just lets it all out. There's lot of crying hugging and it all slowly, very slowly dies down and no ones crying anymore but they're still hugging and Frank keeps telling him that he loves him and hates when he feels like this. And he just responds with, "Me too Frankie, me too." 

Then later they both fall asleep to watching movies on his couch, cuddled up like they've planned months before. Gerard's head is rested in Frank's lap, one arm loosely draped over his thigh snoring softly as The Fault In Our Stars plays. They watch it mostly as a joke in the beginning but Gerard did emotional during some parts but then ends up falling asleep and Frank falls asleep shortly after, his head craned back on the couch and he's probably going to wake up to a painful crick in his neck later, but whatever.

He wakes up, and gets a little discombobulated with the unfamiliar setting but then recognizes he's at Gerard's house. Then the smell of some heavenly aroma of some sort and he swears if this was a cartoon, he'd be floating to the source of the scent, but he walks instead. 

"I hope you don't mind vegetarian cuisine," Gerard says, noticing a messy haired Frank coming into the kitchen.

"I'd be a bad vegetarian if I did mind," he jokes, then sits down and Gerard lets out an adorable little giggle. "How are you feeling?" He asks cautiously. 

"I feel a lot better," he says honestly. "Just you coming over all of a sudden was enough to remind me that someone actually gave a shit about me, y'know?" 

"Yeah," he responds, smiling to himself. Pride filled chest as he thinks coming here was a good decision. "I didn't want you hurting yourself, and I know how much it sucks being alone when you're upset." Gerard nods in agreement, pouring substitute eggs into the pan.

"But thank you for coming over last night," he says looking back at Frank with a gentle smile. "It really means a lot, not maybe people are willing to rush out for a friend at like 4 AM. And the fact you never even met me in person before this. It just–it really means a whole lot," he chokes up and turns his head back to the pot and wipes his eyes. Frank gets up and wraps his arms around his waist and rests his head in the area between his shoulder blades. 

"I really love you, I would do just about anything for you," he says, closing his eyes, listening to the gentle thump, thump, thump of Gerard's heart he hears even from his back. He thinks Gerard's heart beat sped up a bit when said, but maybe it's just wishful thinking.

"I love you too," he says. However, Frank knows his heart beat definitely speeds up. He smiles and hums happily, resting like this as Gerard finishes off the eggs and puts some on a plate for both of them. 

Frank steps away from him so he can put their plates on the table and they both take a seat. They eat in a comfortable silence and Gerard occasionally looks up at him expectantly. When he sees that Frank isn't getting the memo he just flat out ask whether or not he likes the food. 

And Frank never really acknowledged the taste, he was just absentmindedly eating, so he takes another forkful and decides that it's really fucking good and that's exactly what he tells him. He blushes and smiles then thanks him. They once they finish off their food they just sit at the table hand light heartedly joking and teasing each other and getting to know each other even more. Frank asks about his family and finds out that they aren't very supportive of him. He apologizes for bringing it up and tells him that he's strong and brave for living life how he wanted to and not how they wanted him to. And Gerard asks him about his life and it gets pretty emotional. His mom died when he was fresh out of Highschool from breast cancer and his father left him when he got things set up with his band again. His friend James had quite a few years on him and took him in and was kind of like a father figure to Frank but also a friend to him as well. James makes him only pay a fourth of the rent because he doesn't have a very high paying job and James is pretty successful in business but he still wants Frank to experience the adult part of life and he takes care of all the other bills which Frank is really grateful for for since he doesn't get paid quite enough to pay for anything over half the rent. It's an apartment, but it's a pretty high-end apartment. So he's like forever grateful for James, because he could very well be on the streets if it weren't for him. 

Then Gerard is just like wow, with a hand over Frank's from when he talked about his mom's death. And suddenly he's grateful for James too even mthough he doesn't know him personally. He sounds like a great guy, really. Frank tells him a little about his job, saying that the boss is a bit crooked and makes him do things that he's not really familiar with sometimes but he needs the money so he deals with it. Gerard tells him about how selling art goes for him. Frank knows that he's an amazing artist. Sometimes he says he drew a picture of Frank and sends him a picture of maybe Nicolas Cage, was one he sent drawn in with piercings and eyeliner doing that iconic you don't say face because that was what Frank sent him a picture of on that day. And Frank was cracking up for ages and he couldn't type properly because he was laughing so hard. He does actually draw pictures of Frank sometimes and he does it really good and sometimes asks Frank to send him a picture of himself from maybe a certain angle so he could draw it. He's told him that the way his face his structure is so enjoyable and aesthetically pleasing to draw and Frank thinks maybe that's the best compliment he's ever gotten. 

Frank eventually pulls his phone out of his pocket and lets James know he's okay, a friend just needed him. They watch movies some more and then it finally hits 6 PM. He decides he should head home and get some rest because he has work in the morning. Gerard tries to lure him back in, but it was to no avail and he reluctantly let him go. "But not without a hug first," he tells him. 

"Okay, okay, fine," Frank says pretending to be irritated but practically jumps on Gerard with a big smile when he holds his arms out for an embrace. "I love you," he says. "Be safe tonight, don't hesitate to call or text me, I'll text you my number when I get home," he says.

"Okay, yeah," he nods, "I love you too." 

Frank begrudgingly lets him go then he leaves. For it to be so late there's a surprising amount of traffic and it takes him a little longer to get home this time. Once he's home, James is in the living room with his friends Ray, Matt, and Bob. They're all casually drinking and watching something on tv. He greets them then immediately heads into his room. He sits at his roller chair and lets it roll back and pulls out his phone as it settles in the middle of the floor. He sees that Gerard had texted him a few times, telling him thanks for coming over and that it means the world to him. He smiles, scrolling through the other messages seeing that Gerard can't wait to have him over again. Hell, he couldn't wait to see him again, whenever that was. 

It's maybe the next weekend Gerard invited him over, pretty much having a good idea of how Frank's schedule works. But Frank gets a really bad fever and can barely get out of bed so Gerard asks him for his address since James isn't able to do anything for him since he traveled to Connecticut for a business trip. So it's a little while for Gerard to get there. "Sorry," he says when he arrives, Frank told him about the key taped under the mailbox because he doesn't feel well enough to answer himself, "I had to let my viewers know I was canceling the show for tonight." 

Frank rasps out an apology and Gerard looks at him pitifully, dismissing it. He lays in the bed with Frank, wrapping his arms around him. "You poor thing," he says. Frank just groans and coughs but cuddles up to Gerard some more. 

Later, Gerard makes Frank some soup. That makes him feel like he died went to heaven and came back. It's so much better because Gerard's feeding him and he wants to pretend to be sick for the rest of his life. Gerard checks his temperature, smiling to himself when he sees it go down a notch. He even spends the night to make sure he's okay and not like dying or anything.

The next day Frank is actually able to get up. His temperature went down quite a bit and now he's only 99 degrees. Gerard eventually leaves because he also has a job to get to. So he hugs Frank and goes back home to get ready for work. 

\--

The next week Gerard sends him a text message saying he has something kind of weird to ask, so Frank is all like,  
Okay..? He's not sure if he's ever experienced a question so awkward to answer before in his life, but Gerard asks him if he got off to the time he did watch his live show. And Frank is kind of internally freaking out but Gerard is too because he's left on read for a little while. Then he just typed in a few messages like oh mygod, im sorry I even asked, you don't have to answer that. Forget I even asked I'm so sorry. I was just really curious and I'm sorry. 

And then Frank is like shit, now he's freaking out. Then he just says, yeah, I did. And Gerard kind of gets confused slightly because it doesn't really follow the message he sent so what? And Frank tells him he did get off. And Gerard does a little happy dance, cause that means Frank think he's attractive, right? But after that Gerard isn't really sure how to respond. He kind of just wants to ask Frank out already, but he wants to do it in person so he invites him over. 

Frank arrives pretty quickly, giving Gerard their usual hug-greeting. He senses that Gerard is acting a bit differently, "What wrong?" He asks as he's ushered inside. 

Gerard sighs and sits down, patting the side next to him, gesturing for Frank to sit next to him. And Frank gets slightly worried and Gerard senses this. "Don't worry," he smiles. "It's nothing bad," Gerard furrows his eyebrows as he reconsiders that statement. "I don't think.."

"What's up then?" Frank asks, still worried but a little less worried. 

"I um, I," and he just decides to fuck the formalities and presses his lips against Frank. He flails a bit then settles on resting his arms on Gerard's shoulders. He lets his eyes lip shut and kisses him back with all he's got and he's been waiting for this for a very long time. Gerard's lips are very soft against his own like he's always imagined. And then they part and Gerard just looks at him with hopeful eyes and a smile. "I really want to be your boyfriend," he settles on. 

"I really wanna be your boyfriend too," Frank responds. "So let's make it official?"

"Yeah, you're my boyfriend now," Gerard grins widely, the biggest he's ever witnessed. 

"Yeah," he says, going to kiss him. This time there's a lot more teeth and tongue involved. It's a lot more frisky and lustful than the first. Both of them desperately grasping onto whatever they could touch each other. It's not long before there's more groping and less clothes and they're a lot more turned on. Gerard is now straddling Frank, thinking this position would be a great way to fuck. He gets off of Frank for a moment and pulls off both his and his boyfriend's underwear. "Do you have a condom?" He asks. Frank shakes his head but promises him that he's clean so Gerard takes his word for it and promises the same about himself. 

He spits in his hand and stroked Frank's dick finding it bigger than any dildo he owns and he's practically drooling at that. Frank's hands are on Gerard's hips and he's guiding him down. He hisses at the stretch, squeezing his eyes shut as he takes Frank in. Frank groans too because he's still amazingly tight. He slowly sinks onto Frank's cock letting out a small sigh of relief and rest his head in the crook of his neck, trying to get adjusted. Frank does everything he can to not thrust into him. Gerard begins to slowly ride him, his breathy moans Frank's neck. And Frank moans too, doing short and sharp thrusts of his own. And in one good thrust Gerard moans really loudly and bites down on Frank's neck. 

Gerard moans, whines, and whimpers, all while Frank is thrusting into him hitting his prostate spot on. Gerard slams their lips together for a sloppy kiss, their tongues not quite finding a good rhythm but it's still good. Gerard soon cums all over Frank's chest and with a few more thrust and a long moan Frank is cumming too. "Fuck," he pants, pressing a kiss to Gerard's lips and Gerard looks wrecked just like he did in his live show but he also looks a lot more content. After they part from the kiss Gerard smiles lazily at him. "I love you," Frank says.

"I love you too."


End file.
